


Together

by Quietpersona



Series: When We Began [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, CEO, Dark Humor, Demons, F/F, Fallen Angels, Humor, I love them though, If I need to add tags, Magic, No other warnings I think, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Tails, These OC's shit on humans a lot, let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietpersona/pseuds/Quietpersona
Summary: Rizzick and Zero want to spend the day together, Rizzicks job has other ideas.





	Together

Red eyes slowly blinked open, squinting to avoid the harsh sunlight shining through the window. ‘Ugh. It’s too fucking early. Why even am I up right now?’ A light snore and slight shift from the body on top of her was her only answer.

‘Ah of course. Zero. The ever-moving blanket.’ A smile found its way onto her lips as she took in the woman currently using her body as a mattress. The smile shifted from enamored to devious in less time than most would imagine. Slowly, as to not wake her sleeping partner, she shifted her arms up, giving herself just enough room to brace her hands on Zero’s ribcage. With a small grunt, she pushed, hard, sending the woman flying into the air. She watched, thoroughly amused, as the woman’s body literally disappeared, only to reappear, disgruntled, five feet away from the bed.

“Rizick! You ass. What was that for!?” Too busy choking on her own laughter, Rizick wasn’t able to reply. “Ugh. Why did I even marry you?” Still giggling, Rizick made a small motion with her hand. Not even an instant later, Zero found herself firmly planted in her wife’s lap. “You married me because we are literal bond mates and you love me. Don’t play pretend baby. You love when I’m an ass.”

As loathe as she was to admit it, Zero had to admit that her wife had a point. She did love it when she was an ass. It meant she was in a playful mood. Something that wasn’t often seen. That’s not to say Rizick wasn’t happy. She was just boggled down with so many responsibilities, that she hardly had the time to be playful.

With a nod and a slight smile, Zero leaned down and gave her wife a gentle kiss. “You’re right.” Her lips pulled into a smirk, “You forget, I’m an ass too.” With that, her body disappeared, as did the weight on Rizicks lap. 

When her wifes body vanished, Rizick began looking around the room in a slight panic. “Oh fuck, babe, wait-“ a distant giggle was the only reply she got. “Oh fuck-” now thoroughly frightened of what her woman was planning, Rizick blinked herself out of the bed and onto her feet. “We don’t have to do anything hasty now.” She called out, slowly backing out of the room. Her body bumped into something solid and she gulped.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Was whispered into her ear, right before she found her body being flung back a good ten feet. With a yelp, she blinked to a stop right before her body impacted the wall, saving herself yet another trip to the hardware store. A hand grabbed her tail and before she could move, she found herself being dropped from mid-air. Just as she was about to impact the ground, a hand grabbed her and she found herself face down on the bed, Zero sitting victoriously atop her back.

“Now say you’re sorry Rizick.” The red eyed woman lifted her head and scoffed. “No.” A hand grabbed her tail and her body stiffened. “You’re playing dirty Z.” 

Another giggle was all she got. “Ugh. Fine. I’m sorry you’re such a sore loser and that I got the jump on you for once.” A sound of mock outrage escaped Zeros lips and she gripped the tail in her hand a bit firmer. “Ok, first off, fuck you.” She ignored the muffled, ‘Please do’ “and second, this is the first time since we started this game that you even got one point.” Again, she ignored the muffled, ‘Whatever loser.’ With a semi-playful scoff, she leaned down and ran her tongue gently down her wife’s neck. “Hmm, how bout we make a deal? You admit that I win, and I’ll make you breakfast even though you don’t deserve it.” She felt Rizick perk up at the mention of breakfast and smiled, fully showing her sharp canine teeth.

Suddenly, the lean body beneath her disappeared, taking all the unnatural warmth with it. With a shake of her head, Zero adjusted herself, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes. She took in the sounds of the busy city outside. She didn’t particularly like how the humans were always moving, but she had to admit, they got a lot done in their short little life span.

A sound above her pulled her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she looked up, it took a second to register the glowing red eyes of her beloved. With a startled yelp, Zero jumped a bit, knocking her forehead together with Rizicks. “Wha-?” She was cut-off by a gentle kiss. When the kiss was broken a moment or so later, she felt rizicks tail wrap around her waist and pull her close. “You win.” A loving kiss was placed on her neck, followed by a gentle nuzzle. The moment was ruined by a loud rumble. Rizick looked down and blushed a bit. “Can we have waffles?”  
Xxxxx

It was about fifteen minutes later when Rizick felt her mate enter the room. “Sorry to keep you waiting babe. Had to take a shower.” She nodded but didn’t look up from her phone. There was a deep frown on her face as her fingers flew over the virtual keyboard. She heard the sounds of pots and pans moving around but paid no attention. A gentle bite to her neck pulled her out of her phone conversation.

“You ok Riz?” The woman in question shook her head, tail moving about in an agitated manner. “Not really. Just got called into the office for a meeting. I told them not to bother me on my day off but they say its urgent.” She shook her head in disgust, being a demon in the human world sucked some times. Humans really were the most inefficient and insufferable creatures sometimes. 

It was times like this that she really missed being in charge of hell. She made her own hours, was paid very well, had great benefits, and, when she told someone to fuck off and not bug her, they listened. Here, on earth, they did whatever the fuck they wanted. If she was being honest, she had to resist the urge to kill them…hourly. Sure, she made great money, but she constantly had to keep her tail wrapped around her waist and invisible, had to constantly keep her wings inside of her body, only being released at home and on her vacations back to hell, and, the hardest part? constantly making sure her aura didn’t scream murder. Because the humans would. Murder each other that is. It wasn’t called aura of death for no reason.

She felt herself being pulled into a hug. “Well, how bout this. I make breakfast while you take a shower. You eat, then go to work for an hour. When you come back, we can spend the rest of the day together. How’s that sound?” Rizick thought for a moment before nodding in defeat. She stood from her chair and turned towards her love. She looked down at the woman still hugging her and returned the embrace. “I mean, I guess. I don’t want to but I will.” 

With an annoyed huff that smelled oddly of brimstone, she stood to her full six-foot eight inch height and began the process of taking on her human skin. Glowing, fire lined skin was encased in a smooth milk chocolate tone, white hair turned black, glowing red eyes became a deep mahogany brown. The once six-foot-long tail shrunk to just two feet and wrapped itself securely around its owner. With only slight wince, her body shrunk down a bit as well, going from six foot eight to just six foot. The process felt like it took a lifetime, but in reality, it had only been a few seconds.

Seeing her wife’s frown, Zero decided not make her suffer alone. She knew how much Riz hated having to hide, but… they couldn’t very well go out in their natural forms. Showing the humans that supernatural beings existed was…looked down upon…with extreme prejudice. Well…not for them, but the amount of paperwork both heaven and hell would throw at them just...wasn’t worth it. Gross.

With a smile, hoping that it would ease a little of her wife’s tension, Zero began the process as well. Her pale white, almost blue skin took on a healthy tanned color, her eyes going from ice blue to brown. Her hair, once a deep mass of black, lightening to a rich brown. She, like her wife, shrunk from six-foot-five to just under five-foot-ten.

Riz nodded her head in approval, happy to not be alone in her human shaped misery. “I’m gonna go take that shower, I’ll be right back ok babe?” Zero nodded, already gathering the items she would need to make a big breakfast.

Xxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Rizick was dressed and ready to go. She had chosen to dress casually, well, at least for her it was casual. Black slacks, red bottom loafers, and a white oxford under a black sweater vest. Her hair was done up in a tight bun and she topped the look off with a pair of glasses. She didn’t need them, but, it made her look unassuming. Like she wasn’t constantly thinking of different ways to maim someone.

Zero looked up as her mate’s presence filled the room. She almost dropped the plate she was holding. “Oh…fuck.” Was all she was able to whimper out. Rizick laughed a bit and grabbed the filled plate from her hand. No matter how long they had been together, she always felt as wanted as she did in the beginning. Z had no shame in showing her just how loved and cherished she was.

As she set the plate down on the counter, she was only semi-surprised to find herself being damn near tackled, a pair of lips kissing her in a desperate manner. Needless to say, breakfast went un-eaten and she was late to work because of an extra unexpected shower.  
Xxxxxx

It was about three hours later, way later than she had expected and Rizick was still at work. The meeting hadn’t even been urgent and could have waited. Right now, she was listening to some board member or another prattle on incessantly about something she couldn’t be bothered to remember. To be fair, the woman seemed to understand her mood and was trying to throw all the information at her as soon as possible so she could leave. 

Another ten minutes of this and the demon had had enough. She stood abruptly, the pen she was holding snapping in her hand. “I have been here for three hours and ten minutes listening to you guys give me all this information that I already know.” She walked to the trash ben and tossed the broken pen inside, sighing as she saw all the ink covering her hand. “Today was supposed to be my day off. You know, the thing I haven’t had in three months thanks to you lot?” She looked around the room and locked eyes with each of the people there.

“I’m taking time off for the next week and if any of you call me for any reason that isn’t life or death, I will quit.” She saw their eyes widen. One woman had the gall to smirk, as if she didn’t believe Rizick would quit. She looked at the woman for a moment before taking off her glass and making her way over. She stopped in front of her and leaned down. “Do you have something to say,” she looked at the woman’s id badge for a second before adding, “Jessica?” The woman in questioned leaned away, no doubt feeling the quiet anger roll off of her in waves.

None the less, she persisted. “Yes, I do. You are the CEO and we are in the middle of expanding to six different locations. We don’t have time for you to take time off so that you can go run around with your little girlfriend.” There was a muted gasp from the room before the sound of chairs being pushed back filtered in. One by one the other members of the board exited the room, not wanting to witness the other woman’s tragic mistake bite her in the ass. They weren’t stupid. If their boss wanted time off, she was going to get it. None of them would reach out unless the building was on literal fire. 

The demon watched as the last of the members exited the room before turning her full attention to Jessica. She grabbed the closest chair and sat, one leg crossed over the other. She didn’t care about the ink that was no doubt going to stain her shirt. An evil smirk pulled at her lips as she spoke. “Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, you seem to forget that I am still your boss. Please. Allow me to educate you on both the legal and personal reasons you now find yourself with-out a job.”

Xxxxx

Once Jessica had left the building and she was positive that she was alone. Rizick blinked herself home. She landed right on the couch, already out of her shoes and pants. She didn’t feel Zero anywhere near their home and it sent a pang of sadness through her. With a sigh, she made a motion with left hand and her phone appeared in her right. Looking down, her shoulders sagged in relief. A text from Zero sent forty-five minutes ago, 

Zee <3: Went for a jog, hopefully I’ll be back before you get home. Love you. <3<3<3

Rizick smiled a bit and laid back on the couch. It was nice and soft, something she hadn’t known she needed until that moment. She closed her eyes, intending only to rest them, wanting to destress after the few trying hours at work. With nothing but the white noise of the city scape and the hum of their air conditioner, she was sound asleep with-in moments.  
Xxxxx

Zero slowed from her jog to a walk as she reached the building their apartment was in. She felt her mate’s presence and couldn’t help the rush of excitement she felt building within her. With a bright smile, she walked up to the door and tapped her keycard to the panel. There was a beep, followed by a slight hissing as the doors slid apart. Once inside the building, she moved to the back corner, the one place cameras couldn’t see her and blinked into their home.  
Xxxx

Rizick was startled from her short nap as a body landed on top of her. “Hey babe.” She couldn’t even pretend to be surprised. She was more than used to being startled awake by a pounce attack. She felt her wife nuzzle her neck a bit. Rizick couldn’t help the bright smile that lit up her face. Ugh. Zero made her such a sap. Gently she ran a hand through her wifes hair, a soothing motion she knew the other woman enjoyed.

A few moments passed like this, the sound of their united breathing and the city atmosphere outside being the only sound around them. That was, of course, when Rizick’s stomach made itself known, angry at not having eaten breakfast or lunch. The demon looked down at her stomach in betrayal. How dare it ruin the moment? 

Zero on the other hand let out a giggle before sitting up on her wife’s lap. “I take it you weren’t able to eat?” The demon shook her head. “Poor baby.” A nod and a slight pout was her answer. With another giggle, Zero leaned down and gave her love a kiss before hopping up. “How about I go make you some lunch?” 

Rizick thought for a moment before shaking her head. Zero looked at her in confusion. “No?” the demon shook her head and gave a shy smile. “How bout we make it together? I um…I missed you and don’t really want to be away from you.” She ducked her head a bit, not meeting her wife’s eyes. ‘Ugh. Feelings are annoying.’

Zero on her end had to suppress her squeal of happiness. God, Rizick was so cute when she was embarrassed. Outwardly she just smiled and nodded. “we can do that.” The blinding smile she got in return was worth it.

Xxxx

About an hour later, the two found themselves tangled together on the couch. Cooking together had been a fun disaster. It ended with Rizick being banned from the kitchen and forced into the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Zero had no idea how her demon wife had ended up with flour and salt in her hair, but she had, and it had been the most hilarious thing ever. The cleanup afterwards? Not so much.

Still, after a shower and wonderful lunch, the two had decided to see where the rest of the day took them. So far it had taken them to the couch.

“Hey Z? Do you wanna go and do something?” Said woman opened her eyes and looked up curiously. “Something like what?” Rizick shrugged. To be honest, she wasn’t very inclined to move from her very comfortable position atop her wife. She now understood why Zero loved it so much. “I don’t know, I know you like to keep busy and I didn’t want to like…ruin your routine?” The body beneath her shifted into an upright position and Rizick found herself now straddling her lovers lap. 

Zero looked at her wife for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. “Usually you aren’t here. I like to keep busy so that im not constantly missing you.” And it was true. Rizick worked more often than not. Sure, Zero had her own job as a freelance photographer but it wasn’t an everyday thing. Their bond, it affected her more than Riz. Not for lack of love, but because of who they were. With Riz being a demon and Zero being an angel, the bond affected them differently. Zero constantly missed Rizick every moment she wasn’t there. She had to stay busy so the feeling didn’t overwhelm her. For Rizick, not seeing her love for extended periods of time put her on edge and trigged her already unstable anger. 

A hand on her face pulled her from her thoughts. She looked down at her wife and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry babe. I didn’t think things would get so bad because of the expansion.” She looked away, a bit ashamed at abandoning her wife. Sure, it hadn’t been on purpose, but with the bond being so new, she should have known it would take its toll on them. She turned and looked at Zero again. “I took a week off. So if you’ll have me, I wont be going anywhere.”

Zero smiled brightly. “A whole week? That’s awesome! It’ll give us time for the bond to solidify.” And for that she was grateful. She hated feeling so desperate to see her love all the time. Sure, she loved her, but this constant painful need was a pain in the ass.

Rizick nodded and smiled, leaning down to give her wife a kiss. It started out gentle and loving. Until Zeros hand ran up the back of her neck and pulled her in tighter. At that point all bets were off. Oddly enough, so were their clothes.  
Xxxxx

The good news was, they had in fact, found something to do together. Better news? They knew how sturdy the ceiling, shower, dining room table, couch and counter were. The bad news? Rizick still needed to go to the hardware store. Things had gotten…rough.

Now the couple found themselves sprawled out on the hardwood floor four hours later. The room was unnaturally hot but neither minded. Rizick because she is used to literally swimming in the pits of hell, which, isn’t as bad as humans make it seem. Zero because she was used to her love radiating such heat.

“So,” Zero started. “We uh, kinda bypassed the whole day. What do you say we order some take out and then go flying?” Her lover just nodded, eyes closed and already dozing off. Watching her love crash always amused her. How could someone who had boundless energy, crash so hard after only a few hours of love making?

While her lover slept, curled in a ball still on the floor; Zero, clad in nothing but a tshirt, made her way into the kitchen and began rummaging in the menu drawer. ‘Chinese? No…Pizza? Hmm…no. Thai? Maybe.’

That went on for a while before she gave up and decided to order a bit of everything. She knew they both could pack it away in no time, so it would be nice just to treat themselves. 

As she waited for their food to show, the angel decided to join her mate in a short nap. The food would be delivered at roughly the same time which meant she had a good hour to get in a power nap. With a decisive nod, Zero shed her shirt and snuggled in close to Rizick who was still in her ball. Not even a moment later, she felt the smooth appendage of her lover’s tail wrap around her. Surrounded by heat and Rizicks presence, Zero was out like a light in no time at all.


End file.
